


【all仓】情人节饭饭合集

by mukurok



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurok/pseuds/mukurok
Summary: *仓右*内含横仓、雏仓、丸仓，安仓、水仙仓一人一篇🚗*每一篇的cp和梗都写在最开头 请大家雷到就滑走！😣*很ooc 很泥 很糟糕‼️‼️⚠️⚠️*纯开车无剧情
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu, ohkura tadayoshi/kurako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【all仓】情人节饭饭合集

【横仓】兄弟设定 道具🖤💚

横山家有一对不寻常的兄弟，他们的外表不相似，他们的姓不一样，他们是同父异母的兄弟，但这些都不是他们不寻常的原因。

新换的洁白床单上有两个交叠的人影，光裸着身体亲着吻。横山拿出一旁的麻绳按照网上学习的方法在大仓的身上捆绑着。

大仓身上的软肉被绳子勒出痕迹，粗糙的触感让他的皮肤微微泛红。横山又拿了一根特制的棍子，用绳子绑在了大仓的膝盖歪曲处，让他的双腿无法并拢。

含入口塞，戴上眼罩，夹上乳夹，手绑在头顶，横山就像在装扮属于自己的娃娃，给他穿上最色情的衣服。

各种情趣玩具在床上一一摆开，有些甚至叫不上名字，横山决定从跳蛋开始。选了两个小一点的跳蛋用胶布粘在了大仓的乳头上，震动酥麻的感觉让大仓扭动着身体，快感一波接一波地涌向大脑。

又挑了一个上面有凸起的震动棒，涂上满满一层润滑油便插入到大仓粉嫩的后穴里，大仓的胸脯随着震动棒不断地上下耸动，一双白皙修长的腿不停地摇晃着，那双脚趾紧张而害羞地蜷曲在一起，像是等待被驯服的猎物。大仓整个人都绷直了，震动棒在后穴里慢悠悠地晃动着，大仓忍不住发出了低吟声，这声音听起来就像是被压迫了太久的猛兽终于获得了释放，震动的刺激令他不由自主地摆动着腰肢。 

看到大仓的阴茎开始因快感抬起了头，横山在电动飞机杯里挤入润滑油套在了他的阴茎上。敏感的前端突然被柔软吞噬，大仓一时间无法适应这样强烈的冲击，立刻弓起腰，身体随之颤抖，喉咙里发出含糊不清的声音。

横山忍不住伸出手抚摸大仓的脸庞，凑向前亲吻着他挺翘的鼻尖。大仓在这种刺激之中发出了痛苦的呻吟，但是却没有反抗。

电动的飞机杯内壁紧紧吸附着大仓的阴茎，最前端甚至还伸出一根柔软细长的棒子，缓缓插入大仓的马眼。即将高潮的精液出不去，不适感让大仓双脚不停乱蹬，想要逃离。此时他的脑海里已经一片混乱，全凭意识驱使。

后穴和乳头的震动越来越激烈，大仓似乎已经沉迷其中，无法自拔。他无法合上的口中哼哼唧唧地叫喊着，因其快感分泌的肠液让底下的床单出现了明显的深色水痕。

横山丰满的嘴唇慢慢贴近他的耳垂，亲吻着他弟弟喝醉酒时神智不清打的耳洞，又将舌头伸进耳洞里，黏腻亲密的水声在大仓耳边响起，听起来色情极了。

此刻的大仓正处于亢奋的状态，全身的细胞都在快感的驱使下舞动，他的脑袋不停地左右晃动，双手被绑在头顶一张一合似乎想抓住什么。

下身前后的夹击让大仓完全沉浸在欲望的海洋，在高潮边缘的他却因为尿道被插入堵住的原因无法射精。怪异的感觉渐渐放大，后穴的敏感点被震动棒刺激的又酸又痒，乳头被橡胶乳夹夹的又红又肿。

“呜……！”强烈的快感从后穴冲向脑袋，后穴传来一阵酥麻的感觉，这种刺激比平时的感官刺激还要大，大仓双脚乱蹬着，突然全身猛地一抽搐，达成了没有射精的干性高潮。

从未体验过的激烈高潮过后大仓软绵绵的躺在床上，任由横山给自己摘下身上的情趣道具，解下捆绑自己的绳子。横山抬起大仓的手亲吻着手腕处被捆绑出的红痕，似乎有点后悔自己为什么不拿更柔软的绳子。

横山想起身去浴缸放水给大仓清理身体，却没想到刚站起来手臂变被人拽住，向后一扯倒在了床上。

横山最疼爱的弟弟躺在床上对着他扒开了穴口露出了深处一下一下收缩着的粉色软肉。

“お兄ちゃん♡快来操我吧♡”

【雏仓】打屁屁 失禁💜💚

时钟上的指针转到了十二点半，大仓才带着浓郁的酒味回到了他与恋人的家。

大仓因为工作原因没有办法赶回家陪村上过生日。他打开门走进房间，就看见躺在沙发上的恋人深睡着，餐桌上只是吃了一口的手做蛋糕。大仓走到沙发边坐下，轻抚着村上的脸蛋，他慢悠悠睁开眼睛，看着眼前的大仓。

“你怎么才回来？还带着一身酒味。”村上皱起眉头嫌弃的看着大仓，用手捏了捏他的鼻子。

“对不起，让你等太久了。”大仓笑嘻嘻地凑向前想亲吻村上的嘴，却被对方扭头躲开并用力拍了头。

“喝了酒臭死了！快点去洗澡！”村上揉了揉大仓乱糟糟的头发，作为补偿撩起了他的刘海吻在了额头上。

“知道啦！”大仓像个吃到糖的小孩傻乐傻乐地一边说一边跑进屋里拿了换洗衣服就跑进浴室洗澡。等到大仓洗完澡出来时，已经是半夜一点了，而村上却依旧坐在床上，只是他的手里捧着一本厚重的书，看起来有些入神。

"しんちゃん，你在看什么呀？"大仓走过来坐在床边，好奇地睁大双眼看向他手中的书本。

“这是一本教你如何管教不听话的小孩的书。”村上随意翻了几页给他看，接着就把书放回原处。大仓挠了挠脑袋，抱着枕头一脸茫然地盯着他看。

"管好小孩不要让他们乱跑，让他们乖乖待在家里听话，做了坏事就要惩罚他。"村上沙哑低沉的声音响起，看向一旁还在醉酒中醉醺醺耳朵红红的大仓。

“不听话的孩子就是要用打屁股的方式管教。”平时吃睡大于运动的大仓肯定敌不过一身肌肉的村上，手臂一扯便趴在了村上的大腿上。屁股一阵传来一阵凉意，回头才发现宽松的短裤被村上扯到了地上，露出了丰满的臀部。光滑的肌肤被粗糙的手掌抚摸，大仓顿时面红耳赤，心跳加快，呼吸急促。

“屁股乖乖翘好。”村上的手像在挑选上好的蜜桃，轻抚揉捏，大仓紧闭双眼，喝了酒微红的脸因为害羞变得更加发红滚烫。 "啪"的一声，臀部突如其来的疼痛让大仓猛地睁开眼睛，惊恐的望着村上，不敢相信自己竟然挨打了。村上的手还停留在臀部上，脸上依旧挂着一丝坏笑，但是眼神中却充斥着愤怒。

“这是警告你出去喝酒。”村上收起了脸上的笑容，屁股上残留的疼痛和温度告诉大仓，这不是平日的玩笑，这是真正的惩罚。

“这是警告你晚归。”又是一个巴掌落下，大仓翘起上半身，双手捂住臀部，疼得直冒泪水。看着大仓那张因为疼痛而扭曲的脸，村上的心里闪过一丝怜悯，但是又变回了残酷。

“手给我放好。”双手被扯到背上用绳子捆好，没有了保护的屁股又接受了一个巴掌，大仓却在一次次的疼痛刺激中找到了快感，腿间低头的阴茎渐渐充血，后穴开始分泌大量的液体。村上的手沿着臀部柔软的线条描绘，一路向下，来到臀缝，轻轻摸了一把手便被沾湿了。

“たつ，怎么这么淫荡啊，被打屁股还能流这么多水。”村上的手占满了后穴的淫液，在月光下闪闪发光，他用力揉搓着穴口的嫩肉，感受着后穴的炽热和湿润，这是一种从未尝试过的乐趣。大仓被身后的快感冲昏了头脑，甜腻的呻吟在急促的喘息声中流出。

“唔…哈♡しんちゃん…屁股…好痛…啊♡想射出来…”

“たつ，没有我的允许你不可以射出来哦。” 

"真湿。"村上忍不住赞叹道。村上的手指在后穴内轻轻搅动按摩，一种异常酥痒的感觉传遍了全身，大仓享受着那种难耐的感觉。 突然，村上的手感觉到戳中硬物的触感。

"哎呀，好像戳中什么了。"村上用力按压敏感点，只听到大仓痛苦的哀嚎声，感觉更多的温热液体争先恐后地流了出来，滴在了地板上。

“啊♡⋯哈……♡等…等一下…不行…♡要…要去了♡♡♡”大仓感觉自己的脸越来越烫，身体也越来越热，他迫切需要发泄，后穴里手指的抽插和臀肉上的拍打一直在刺激他的神经，在脑袋一片混乱的状态中，大仓射了出来。

后穴的动作停了下来，以为惩罚结束的大仓喘着气抬头看向村上，却对上一双愤怒阴沉的眼睛。

“怎么不好好听话呢？既然たつ没有按规矩自己抢先射了，那我们就继续惩罚。”村上更加大力地打向大仓微微红肿的屁股。

“对不起…唔啊…♡♡好痛…しんちゃん…呜♡…对不起…我真的…哈啊♡…忍不住…对不起…しんちゃん…”大仓湿漉漉的脸上已经分不清是泪水还是唾液，刚射完精的下身十分敏感，被拍打臀部时快感传到身体深处，使得他连道歉的话也说不出了，只有痛苦且快乐的呻吟声。

“不行…♡对不起…啊♡しんちゃん…♡呜…不要…♡♡等…唔！♡♡♡♡”大仓不停的抽搐着身子，全身的注意力都集中在被拍肿的臀部上，他的大脑快失去思考能力。突然一股热流通过尿道，淡黄色的液体滴落在地板上。大仓感到一种从未有过的愉悦，那是一种极其陌生的舒爽，令他整个人都陷入了快乐的海洋。大仓用手按住自己的嘴巴，努力不让自己发出声音，但是却控制不住自己喉咙里不断溢出的淫荡的呻吟。

大仓的脑袋一片空白，脸颊涨的通红，他感到自己的身体浑身发软，根本使不上力气，村上的大腿就是他身体唯一的支撑。

低下头看到地面，黏黏糊糊一片混合着眼泪、唾液、精液和尿液，扑面而来的羞耻感让大仓脑袋混乱，全身颤抖害怕村上还会惩罚他。

但村上只是温柔的抚摸着大仓的背脊让他冷静下来，并解开了绑着大仓的手的绳子。抬起大仓的脸并不嫌弃地与他接吻，这个吻是充满安慰的，仿佛这样就可以减少大仓的一些痛苦，虎牙轻咬着对方的下唇，像在请求着道歉。

“たつ，对不起。”直到大仓的嘴唇被吻到变成鲜红色，村上才放开他，手掌抚摸着大仓被汗水浸湿的头发。

“我太冲动了，是我的错，对不起，原谅我吧。”大仓看着刚刚还在生气惩罚的恋人向自己道歉，露出了惊讶的表情，他用手臂环住村上的腰，将脸埋在对方的颈窝。

“我屁股被你打得好痛哦…”埋着的毛茸茸脑袋传来撒娇的声音，因为哭过还带着一点黏糊的鼻音。

“我去拿点药给你涂。”带有凉意的药突然碰到臀部让大仓吓了一跳，威胁似的用牙齿咬着村上的肩膀。

“嘶…好痛，我明天不想上班了！”

“那明天你就在家好好休息。”

“我明天不想做饭了！”

“那我煮给你吃。”

“好痛哦我走不了路！”

“你想去哪我抱着你走。”

“しんちゃん是笨蛋！”

“是是是…”

【丸仓】ntr➕女装➕骑乘，微安仓（安没出场）🧡💚

整一栋楼的人都知道八楼的安田先生有一个好妻子，高挑的身材丰满的臀部，柔软顺滑的短发配上翘起的可爱发尾，她的美丽是所有男性心中梦寐以求的尤物，只要见到他的人就会有种冲动。

住在九楼的丸山也是如此，他也经常会偷偷在阳台上看看那个令全世界都疯狂的安田太太。 但是她从来不会把目光投向他，甚至连正眼都不会瞧他一下，这令丸山十分沮丧，他认为安田太太对他根本没有意思，只好躲在房间角落拿着偷拍下来的安田太太的侧颜照片自慰，想象着自己把浓厚的精液射到她美丽的脸上。

安静行驶的电梯中站着丸山与他昨天的自慰对象，即使两人间隔快一米丸山也能闻到安田太太身上传来的香味，而且身上散发出来的气息令人迷醉。丸山的目光不受控制地看向她的脸，没想到正好对上安田太太闪着泪光眼角泛红的双眼。刚想开口询问对方是否有什么不适，手腕立刻被紧紧抓住。

“我丈夫今天不在哦♡”电梯在八楼停下，耳边传来像是狐狸吐出魅惑的话语，安田太太还未等他反应过来时，被带进了一个房间。 房门关闭，安田太太立刻将丸山推倒在床，用膝盖压住他，然后低头狠狠亲吻丸山，丸山的双手被牢牢按在床上，动弹不得，安田太太疯狂地撕扯他的衣服，丸山只得不停地挣扎反抗，但他越反抗安田太太便越兴奋，直接将丸山扒光，用手捏着对方沉睡着的阴茎。丸山倒吸一口凉气，用手推搡她的肩膀，但是安田太太却不为所动，继续做着自己的事情。 丸山终于意识到不对劲，开始拼命地拍打安田太太的胸膛，却被她捉住了手腕。

“你不是对着我的照片自慰吗？现在本人在你面前，做你想做的事吧。”安田太太脱下身上的连衣裙，露出大家梦寐以求的丰满身材，柔软的胸部被蕾丝内衣的边缘勒出软肉，下身勃起的阴茎湿哒哒的被配套的蕾丝丁字裤半遮掩着。

“你…你是男…唔！”丸山的疑惑被安田太太的吻吞进肚子里，他用手托住丸山的腰，将他向下拉去，然后坐到了丸山的胯间，用腿夹紧了他的腰，双手捧着丸山的脸与他对视。

“没错哦，我是男的，你可以叫我大仓。”大仓的眼睛亮晶晶地看着丸山，丸山像被催眠了一样眼神迷糊，他带着丸山的手伸向自己勃起的阴茎。

“随意享用我吧♡”

丸山再次清醒的时候自己的阴茎还在被身上的人的肉穴紧紧吸住，已经不知道被中出了多少次的大仓满满一肚子丸山的精液，微微鼓起的小腹像怀孕一样。

“啊…唔……哈啊♡♡又要…啊♡…又…去了♡♡♡”

高潮时的大仓亲肿的嘴唇微张，粉色的舌头悄悄地探出了头，双眼因过激的情欲和快感向上翻，色情淫荡极了的模样让丸山大吃一惊。

大仓脱力地倒在丸山的怀中喘息，身体的移动使阴茎在红肿的后穴中滑出，被过多中出的精液争先恐后流到床单上。大仓紧紧拥抱着丸山，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

“其实我一直都有在关注你哦，你以后都这个时间过来吧，趁着我丈夫不在家。”魅惑的狐狸将丸山的心偷走了。

【安仓】被扯着项圈口交💙💚

安田的阴茎被温热的喉咙包裹着，分泌出来的唾液从合不上的嘴角流下，顺着他的下巴落入了大仓脖颈上紧扣住的皮质项圈。

大仓喜欢安田在性事上的粗暴，不同于日常中的细心温柔，性事中的安田就像掌控一切的主，大仓就是他最诚恳的信徒，跪在对方的面前，听着对方粗重的喘息声，享受着对方的身体带给自己的愉悦。

安田对大仓的表现很满意。 他喜欢大仓这种听话的孩子，他喜欢大仓做爱时淫荡的身体，喜欢大仓高潮时失控的表情，甚至喜欢大仓的一举一动，大仓就像他手中的玩具，而大仓也甘愿成为他手中的玩具。

安田的手指扣在皮质项圈上，用力将大仓往前扯，让阴茎深入到喉咙更深处的地方。深喉加上项圈勒紧带来的窒息感让大仓脆弱的咽喉疼痛，他拼命摇着头，眼睛瞪圆了看向安田。 但是喉咙里面传来的痛苦让他根本没有办法发出声音。只能用力蹬腿挣扎，但是他的反抗却毫无意义。 安田把阴茎从大仓的喉咙里拔了出来，又拿出一根细长的按摩棒插入大仓未扩张干涩的后穴。

“唔…”安田的嘴里发出一声痛苦的呻吟，阴茎上传来牙齿磕碰的疼痛让他的眉头紧紧皱起。大仓听到声音立刻停下了嘴，他抬头向安田看去，正好看到安田微带怒气的表情。大仓的眼神中闪过了一丝兴奋，但很快就隐藏在了眼底。

他低下头轻轻亲吻着安田的阴茎，像做错事的狗狗一样撒娇请求主人的原谅，舌尖在安田阴茎的血管上轻舔慢舐，一边用口舌挑逗着阴茎，一边抬起眼睛用上目线讨好着安田，再一次用口腔包裹住阴茎，直到安田忍不住呻吟了一声，将精液射到大仓的口中，安田才放开了大仓。

“多谢款待♡”

【水仙仓】仓子x大仓 GB 女攻男受 足交 微横仓（横未出场）💚💚

仓子拍到了大仓偷偷在学校教室自慰的照片。

“你喜欢横山老师是吗？”双马尾的女生摇晃着手机向对方展示屏幕里跪坐在老师坐过的凳子自慰的大仓的照片。

“怎么不继续了？快射给你最喜欢的老师啊？”仓子脱下鞋用黑丝包裹着的脚掌踩向大仓的阴茎，粗糙的触感用力摩擦敏感的阴茎，让他发出低沉而充满欲望的呻吟，大仓不断颤抖着，他的身体已经被激烈的摩擦起了反应，但还是咬牙忍住了那份渴望，他想让自己变得清醒，但是那种欲望却越来越强烈，甚至有了吞噬意识的冲动。 仓子用脚趾在大仓的龟头上打着圈，眼神中充满着挑逗。

“唔…不要…啊…快放开！”大仓忍不住呻吟出声，想挣扎起来让仓子松脚，却没想到她加重了脚上的力道，那种又疼痛又刺激的感觉给带大仓带来了极大的快感，阴茎吐出更多的前液，打湿了自己最喜欢的横山老师上课坐的凳子。

他没有办法逃脱，只能任凭着仓子玩弄，身体越来越热，仿佛要被烧起来似的，但是他又不敢喊叫，怕惊动学校里未离开的人。过分的羞耻和快感让大仓红了眼眶，一颗一颗眼泪流下打湿身上的制服。

仓子的手伸到他的口中搅动着舌头，迫使他张开嘴，大仓的眼睛猛地睁大，她的嘴唇在耳边低语："你不是很爽吗？怎么现在变得这么怂？" 这个声音刺激着大仓敏感的神经，使得他浑身颤抖，他用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，紧咬牙齿，不让自己发出太过于难堪的声音。

大仓发出像刚出生的幼犬一样呜咽的声音，充满了恐惧和害怕，但是他的无助和绝望刺激着仓子，这让她感觉到了快意。她的脸上露出一丝笑容，脚上的动作渐渐加快。

大仓的快感快到达了顶峰，他的喉咙深处传来低沉而压抑的呻吟，手指深深嵌入掌心留下红色的痕迹，眼角流淌着泪水，他在仓子的面前抬起头，双腿夹紧，直到一声令人脸红心跳的呻吟，精液在木质的凳面上喷射出来。大仓的身子立刻脱力倒下，小腹在轻微抽搐着。

他将精液射到暗恋的老师用过的物品上，是他用污秽之物玷污了他心中最圣洁的人，他的罪恶感逐渐增加，内疚吞噬着他的灵魂，他绝望的看着教室的天花板，无药可救的他双手遮住了哭肿了的双眼。

“呜…对不起…对不起…呜…横山老师…对不起…”

仓子抬起占满淫液和精液的脚，蹭在了大仓失神的脸庞上。仓子的声音在大仓耳边响起，她的声音就像来自黑暗中的恶魔，充满神秘与诱惑。

“有没有兴趣做我的狗？我帮你追到横山老师。拒绝的话我就把你自慰的照片发出去哦♡”

那一天，大仓和恶魔做了个交易。

那一天，仓子拥有了她最喜欢的狗狗。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年快乐➕情人节快乐！🎉🎉  
> 又是我这个不擅长写文的来一顿无脑开车🥳🥳🚗🚗  
> 写的我又爽又雷希望大家看了不要介意  
> 个别地方写的有点过激了嘿嘿🤤🤤但我很喜欢！  
> 如果食用满意的话想要点评论和赞赞…🥺🥺💖


End file.
